The Doctor's Daughter
by hermoine snape
Summary: The Doctor and Rose finally admit their romantic intrest in each other, but it leads them into something far greater. But what will happen when they become divided. Rose is stuck on Bad Wolf Bay and the Doctor on the other side of Unvirse. What drastic meatures will the Doctor take to reunite what he had always wanted?
1. It Happened New Year's Eve

AN: I do not own the rights BBC's Doctor Who. I'm only borrowing the characters for a little while. I'll give them back I promise.

This story was inspired by S4 E7 "The Doctor's Daughter.

The rating is MATURE for sexual reason. If this brothers you skip over or simple don't read it. You have been notified before hand and flames will be ignored due to the warning above.

Pairing is the 10th Doctor and Rose Tyler.

_**The Doctor's Daughter **_

Rose Tyler was an normal everyday human who live on planet Earth, until a stranger who called himself, "The Doctor," grabbed her hand in the basement of the department store and told her to, "run," that changed her life forever. He had whiskered away on his T.A.R.I.D.S Time And Relative Dimension In Space normally and simple called the TARDIS for short. And he showed her the stars, universe, and along with the adventures, planets and aliens had their dangers.

Rose had blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders and layered around her lightly toned angelic face. She dark blonde eye brows, brown eyes, slightly full lips with a womanly curved figure and long legs.

The Doctor was an alien himself. He was a Time Lord. The last of his kind. He came from the planet Gallifrey. He stole the TARIDS just before his home was destroyed along with the Time Lord's mortal enemy the Daleks. He wasn't immortal, but each time he's body died he would regenerate forming a new person with a whole different personality. He had regenerated this time making it his tenth time.

But this regeneration was different then from all the rest. He had saved his companion Rose's life because she had taken within her the Time Vortex, the heart of TARDIS in order to save her Doctor. So he vision himself into someone that would be able to love Rose the way she needed to be loved.

The Doctor had spiky brown hair with sideburns, brown eye, brows, lightly toned skin, dark brown eyes, slightly full lips and lean figure. He wore mainly a blue suit with a darker or lighter blue long sleeve shirt and tie. He had long brown coat that stopped at the bend of knees and wore sneakers. He wore slightly squared shaped glasses.

DW?

Rose and the Doctor stood on the bridge in London celebrating the New Year. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned against his chest gazing up at the fireworks. He pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open revealing a picture of him and Rose on the left, and the watch on the right.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6,5, 4, 3, 2, 1," said the Doctor leaning closer with each count and he whispered close to her lips, "Happy New Rose," and he captured her lips with his own.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He buried his ands in her blonde hair and ran his tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth and, he slid his tongue into her mouth. They passionately battled each others. The Doctor kissed his way down her neck. She cocked her head to left and moaned. Without missing a beat he snapped his fingers and the TARDIS appeared next to them on the bridge.

The Doctor lifted Rose's up by her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist and, he carried her into the TARDIS. He kicked the door shut behind him. He pulled down the nearest lever and the blue box disappeared off the bridge.

The Time Lord climbed the stairs and down the hall until they reached his room. He threw her down onto the large king size bed. He pulled off her clothes throwing them onto the floor. He ran his hands up and down her body memorizing every inch of her. He kissed and nibbled at her neck and down her body. Rose arched up off the bed moaning loudly with each teasing touch.

"You have too many clothes on Doctor." said Rose and quickly stripped him of his clothing.

He climbed onto the bed until he was laying above Rose. He captured her lips with his own. He gently stroked her cheek and asked, "Have you done this before?"

"No but I'm glad it's you." she told him.

"My sweet Rose." said the Time Lord and captured her lips with his own. He rubbed his manhood over her wet fold. He kissed his way down between her legs. "You're going to enjoy this," and slid a finger inside her folds slowly working her virginal walls getting her ready for him.

"Doctor." moaned Rose. She gasped when she felt his tongue and another finger follow. "Don't stop." She gripped the sheets rocking her hips in time with his hand. He bit slightly down on her and she screamed, "Doctor!" He licked her clean.

The Time Lord kissed his way up and captured her lips with his own. He slowly slid the tip of his cock inside her, and slowly pulled out earning a moan with each thrust. The Doctor reached her barrier and stopped. She nodded and he pushed in breaking her virginity.

Rose gasped at the slight amount of pain her eyes never leaving the Doctor's eyes. She slowly wrapped her shaking legs around his thighs. She couldn't help but notice his body was shaking at her tight muscles that surround his manhood. He gently captured her lips and slowly moved inside Rose once her body had relaxed. After few tumbles they moved in the dance that was old as time herself.

DW?

The next morning Rose woke to the sound tinkering down stairs. She laughed and got out bed. She grabbed one of the Doctor's white shirts and went down stairs to find him touching sparks together sending smoke out around him.

"Hey," said Rose leaning over the railing looking down at him.

The Doctor looked up and smiled. "Hello." He said, "There all ready for our next trip," and he walked up the stairs. "Muum you look better in this shirt then I do," and wrapped his arm around her slender waist and pulled her to him. "Last night was incredible."

"Yes it was." she whispered and captured his lips with her own. "I think I need a Doctor." She said and pulled him up the stairs by his tie.

DW?

Hit the button and tell me what you think. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I guess you could call it a prelude.


	2. Jenny and The Face of Boe

_**The Doctor's Daughter**_

The Doctor leaned against the white wall that separated him and Rose. Pete had saved her before she had been sucked through the hole. But she was now trapped in the other world. He could never see her again.

"Rose." he whispered and closed his eyes.

DW?

Rose leaned against the wall in hope to hear his voice one last time. But the wall was too thick. She lid down the wall her body shacking with uncontrollable sobs. Jackie walked up to her only child and knelt down in front of her. She pulled the heart broken young woman into her arms. Jackie knew how much the Doctor meant to Rose.

"Come on sweetheart." said Jackie helping her daughter off of the floor, and they slowly walked over to the others.

DW?

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS it was empty and too quiet for his liking. He wanted Rose in his life. She held him together. He ran his hands down his face drying the tears that had fallen. He ran around the controllers pushing buttons. He needed to see the woman he loved. He pulled the lever and the TARDIS moved over to a super nova.

He pushed several buttons to make a hologram while there was still a small crack in the universe. And he appeared on the beach shore.

"Rose." he called out to her.

She turned around and ran over to the Doctor. "Is that really you?" She reached out to touch him.

"It's a hologram if you touch we'll lose the connection. I'm using a lot of power. I'm burning up the sun, but I had to see you one last time."

"Doctor I-" she said tear rolling down her face. "Will I ever see you again?"

"No you want. If I come and get you the universe would collapse." he told her gently.

"I love you. I love you so much Doctor." she said. "And I'll make sure that our baby knows who you are."

"Baby? Rose I don't know what to say." said the Doctor. He smiled as several tears fell down his face. "Tell our little one to look to the stars and I'll always be there."

Rose let out aloud sob and she nodded her head. "I promise."

"I only have a few more minutes before the portal closes forever. I want you to know that have always loved you. I will from the end of universe and back again," and he vanished from sight.

Rose sank down to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Her body shook with uncontrollable sobs. Jackie ran over to her daughter and pulled her into arms.

"He knows sweetheart. He knows. You always have us sweetheart." whispered Jackie and Pete helped the women to their feet and they made their way to the jeep.

DW?

The Doctor slid down the wall of the TARIDS and his body shook with sobs. The woman he loved was having their baby. And he couldn't be with his family. He wouldn't be there when she gave birth. He wouldn't be there for birthdays, first steps. What he always wanted for so long was now out of reach.

The Time Lord pulled his self up and walked over to the controls and pushed buttons not caring were he was going. He had lost everything again. He felt his hearts break.

DW?

The Doctor traveled years without a companion, half heart saving planets from evil threats. He knew that Rose wouldn't want him to stop doing what he was meant to do. So he carried on alone. Until he ran into Donna Noble again while investigating alien activity. Donna had appeared on the TARDIS soon after he had lost Rose. He told her that he need a mate. A friend and not another person that would fall in love with him. She agreed to the terms not wanting to be in a romantic relationship with an alien.

DW?

Donna walked over to the TARDIS with about 15 different bags. The Doctor couldn't help but let a weak chuckle leave his lips. He carried them into the blue phone box to the room that would be hers during her time with him. He left the red head to unpack her belongings.

The Doctor opened the door to Rose's bedroom and looked at her untouched room. He walked into the messy room and laid down on the bed. He pulled her pillow to him and hugged it tightly. He breathed in scent of summer breeze. It had had faded over the years and his smell was slowly replacing it.

The Doctor let out a sob and his body shook with tears. He mourned for the lost of family. He let the pain take over one time everyday. It was the only way he could deal with his pain.

Meanwhile Donna stood quietly in the doorway and saw the name Rose engraved in the door. She wondered what made the person she thought to be indestructible laid in his old companion's bed sobbing.

He pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open and held it out to Donna. She walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She carefully took the watch. She had never seen him look so happy then with the blonde woman he stood with him holding her in his arms.

"Her name was Rose." whispered the Time Lord. "She was something so special, and she loved everything with all her heart. She embraced so many creatures that we met. Even those that were horded." He sat up and ran his fingers through his wild hair.

"You sound like you loved her Doctor." said Donna.

"I will always love her. To the end of the universe and back again." He took a deep shaky breath, "She's trapped in a parallel world, and if I take her out of that world the universe will collapse. I lost my family that day."

"Family?" Donna asked puzzled. She gasped, "She was pregnant when you left her."

"Like the Face of Boe said, "You are no longer the last of the Time Lords. I didn't understand until that moment."

Donna handed the Doctor back his watch and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his face into her shoulder. She pulled back and squeezed his hand gently and left him to his thoughts. Now she understood what held such sadness in the Time Lord. It wasn't just from the Time Lord War. It was the loss of his family.

DW?

Rose sat on the bay window looking at across Tyler Estate her hands resting on her four month growing belly. She rested her head against the window pane. She looked and saw James standing next to her.

James was the Doctor's duplicate and was him in everyway form the way he looked and had his memories and his kindness. But he wasn't her Doctor. Because he only had one heart. He was human and not from another planet.

"Rose," said James gently, "I know I'm not him. I have his memories. I know you won't love me the way I do you. But the baby needs a father. I want to be that support you need."

Rose didn't say a word to him. She brushed away several fallen tears. She cradled her stomach gently. Her mother had spoken about her marrying James. Because it would look bad for Pete to have a pregnant daughter with no father.

"I can give you a life Rose." he said gently. "The Doctor can't come back." She opened her mouth but he spoke up, "I will do everything in my power to help you find him. Just let me help you."

Rose sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had turned into a good friend over their months together. He was so understanding of her and that she was still deeply in love with the Doctor. She knew he was right about the baby needing a father.

"Everything's going to be ok Rose." He whispered and he pulled her back gently. "I want you to have this." He pulled a small box from his pants pocket. He lifted the lid revealing a beautiful square shaped diamond that rested on a gold band. "I'm asking you to do this for yourself and the baby."

Rose looked at James and nodded her head. "Ok. I'll marry but only because the baby needs a father, and because you've turned into a very wonderful friend."

James smiled and pulled the ring out from the box and slowly slid it onto her left hand. He gently kissed her forehead and stood up and left her to her thoughts knowing she would never truly love him, but he was doing it because he loved her.

DW?

Rose and James stood among friends and family and a priest. They exchanged their vows and rings in a simple ceremony away from the hounding press. Pete had to hire several guards to keep the press out for his only daughter. Jackie was pleased that Rose had taken James's offer to marry him. Even though she knew that Rose wasn't completely happy, but at lest the baby would have a father figure in it's life.

DW?

Rose stood in the kitchen fixing supper. Her and James had been married for five months. They shared a bed, but it was nothing sexual in nature. James worked at the local hospital but during his time off he helped Rose research in hope to find her away back to the Doctor.

She bent down to get the ham out of the oven when shot of pain ran through her body. Then she felt her water break. She sank down onto the floor breathing heavily. She hit the button and turned off the oven not wanting to burn down the house. She used the kitchen ale and pushed herself up only to double over in pain. She cradled her stomach and walked over to the phone. She needed to call James. She grabbed the phone and slowly slid down the wall in pain.

Rose quickly dialed James's cell phone number and rested her head against the wall breathing heavily. She let out a sob and screamed out in pain. She hung up the phone when there was no answer.

"James!" she yelled when she heard the front door open. "James!"

He ran into the kitchen to find his wife on the floor. He knelt down next her and kissed her brow. "It's all right Rose."

"Jenny's coming and too fast James." sobbed Rose.

James carefully help Rose off of the kitchen floor. She cradled her stomach as they made their way to the master bedroom stopping every so often. They entered the large bedroom and he helped Rose into the bed. He removed her soaked underwear and bent her legs.

"He looked up at Rose. "I need you to push on next contraction." he told her.

Rose nodded her head. She held onto her knees and pushed screaming out in pain. She laid back breathing tears rolled down her face. She grabbed her knees and pushed hard. James smiled and told her Jenny's head was out. She pushed again and her scream echoed throughout the room. She laid back in exhaustion when the cries of a baby echoed throughout the room.

"She's beautiful Rose." said James cleaning the babe off with a towel. "Say hello to Mummy Jenny," and he gently laid Jenny in Rose's arms.

Rose kissed Jenny's brow and smiled. "She looks like her father." She looked up at James, "Thank you. Does she had two hearts?"

James grabbed his stethoscope and held it up to Jenny's chest and checked. "She has two hearts." He smiled, "The Doctor isn't the last of the Time Lords." He put the medical tool down on the nearby table. "I'll call Jackie and Pete," and he left the bedroom.

DW?

The Doctor stood with his hand on the leaver of the TARDIS when he felt a shift in the universe. He closed his eyes and smiled. His baby had been born. He wondered if the child was a boy or girl.

"Oi what's with the grin?" asked Donna as she walked down the stairs to the main floor. She smiled brightly. "Rose had the baby!"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Yes. I felt the shift," his smile vanished. "I wish I knew if the child was girl or boy."

Donna stood in thought. "What do the stars say? My Granddad always said you could see anything in the stars."

The Doctor hit himself upside the head. "That's brilliant Donna." He ran over to the door and pushed it open. He looked out at the dark space among billions of stars. "A baby girl. I have a daughter Donna!"

"Congratulations!" she said with bright smile. She wish could meet the love of her best friend's life. "Now we really need to find away to get you back to Rose Doctor."

He closed the door and returned back to the controls and he pushed down on the leaver. "To the Face of Boe we go!"

"You're such a idiot." said Donna with a smile.

"I'm brilliant Donna Noble!" said the Doctor.

She grabbed onto the nearby railing. "And one that can't fly their own TARDIS!"

The Time Lord laughed, "That's the fun part of it!"

"You're mad spaceman!" she said with a laugh.

DW?

Jackie held Jenny in her arms. Jenny had blonde hair, blue eyes and was slightly chubby. She was thrilled to be a grandmother. Even though her granddaughter had two hearts. Pete looked down at his granddaughter and smiled.

"She's beautiful Rose." said Jackie with a bright smile. She handed Jenny over to Pete.

James sat in the chair next to Rose. He held a smile but it was slightly forced knowing that Jenny wasn't truly his. He knew that the child was the Doctor's baby. Jenny was a Time Lady, and he knew she belonged up there with her father. She needed to know about who she truly was, and he knew that he could never give her that.

Rose took Jenny from Pete and gently placed her into James's arms. He looked down at the infant. He knew at that moment. He would be known as Uncle James and not Daddy that title belonged to the Doctor.

"Hi Jenny I'm your Uncle James." he told her gently.

Rose looked over at the man with tears in her eyes. She knew how much he was giving up not letting Jenny calling him daddy. She was grateful and sad at the same time. James had given up so much just to take care of her. She knew she could never repay him for everything.

DW?

The Doctor and Donna walked down the hall and into a large room where they found the Face Boe. The redhead was stunned at what the alien looked like. But she knew he held a kind face. She knew that the Doctor looked for his help to get his family back where they belonged.

"Boe I need your help." said the Doctor.

"The Universe shifted Doctor. I felt it a few short hours ago. You are no longer the last of your kind. But you are separated. Something that should not have happened."

The Doctor knelt down until he was eye level with the Face of Boe. "What do you mean?"

"Many dangers wait for you Doctor far more dangerous then you can imagine. Your daughter is the Daughter of Time Doctor. And her mother is the Daughter of the TARDIS. They are not just tied to you Time Lord. They are bound to time herself. The shift was far greater then you can believe.

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair making it stick up more then normal. "What dangers wait for me?"

"Only time will tell you Time Lord."

The Doctor stood up and stuck his hands inside his pockets and began to pace the floor. "How do I get my family from the other side?"

"You must wait for her to learn and understand." he told the Time Lord.

He stopped in mid-step and turned to face Boe. "Give me a straight answer. Please."

Donna walked up to the Doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He means your daughter. She must learn and understand. Only then when she's older the void will open."

"My you are a quick one Donna Noble." said the Face of Boe. "Go Doctor and do what you're meant to do."

He nodded and thanked the Face of Boe and they left for the TARDIS. The only thing they could do was wait. The Doctor knew it would be a long wait. Even for a Time Lord.

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 2!


	3. Calling the TARIDS, James and Dad

_**The Doctor's Daughter **_

Jenny sat gazing up at the stars stretched out on a blanket. She had long blonde hair that stopped at the middle of her back, lightly toned skin, dark brown eyes, slightly full lips and growing womanly figure. She had heard stories of the Doctor and his flying TARDIS since she was a baby. She was now sixteen years old. She wanted to meet her father so badly. She loved her Uncle James, but there was something about a father. She knew she could feel him. She could always feel him and everything around her. She could feel his sadness, anger, and happy moments in his life.

Jenny closed her eyes and touched the soft green grass. She smiled slightly when she felt the earth spin around her. She knew she was different when she reached the age of ten, and she welcomed it. She thought being normal was boring. She loved it that she had two hearts. Because her mother told her that her father had two hearts and that's what made him so special, and she knew she was special.

"Jenny sweetheart. It's late." said Rose.

Jenny opened her eyes and saw her mother standing above her with a lantern. She patted the blanket and Rose sat down next to her daughter. She looked up at the stars. Rose removed a sliver chain that held the TARIDS key. She had never removed it even for a minute. She held it out to her daughter.

"It's time you had this sweetheart. You're father gave it to me many years ago." she said holding out the key.

"Really. I can have it!" said Jenny in shock. She slowly took the key from her mother. She held in the palm of her hand. "Wow. It has an amazing feeling to it."

Rose smiled weakly remembering when the Doctor had given her the key. Her eyes widen when she saw the key flash. "It can't be!"

Jenny gave her mother a puzzled look. "I don't understand. Why is it blinking?"

Rose smiled, "The Doctor's coming. It's sending for the TARIDS Jenny!"

DW?

The Doctor pushed random buttons as the TARDIS spun out of control. The controls caught fire. "What in the hell is going on?"

Donna fell to the hard floor and pulled herself up with support of the captain's chair. She closed her eyes in hope to stop her supper from coming up. The TARDIS landed hard sending her passengers to the floor.

"You are all right girl?" He looked around and saw her power slowly depleting. "Oh no, no, no, we used all her power. She has to recharge."

"As of right now let's see where she took us. Remember you told that she takes you where you needed to be over half the time."

The Doctor kissed Donna on the forehead. "You're brilliant!" and he opened the door and stepped out of the blue phone box.

DW?

They heard a 'whooshing' sound and a wind came out of nowhere. A light began to flash and the TARDIS appeared in front of them. Rose nearly fainted when she saw the Doctor step out of the TARDIS. Jenny held her mother up right.

Rose smiled and ran down the hill and into the Doctor's waiting arms. He wrapped them tightly around her slender waist. He kissed her neck and pulled back and gently stroked her check.

"Is it really you? You're actually here." said Rose.

"It's me Rose." said the Doctor.

She smiled and said, "Prove it."

He gently cradled the back of his head and slowly filled the gap between them and captured her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They pulled back when they needed air. He kissed her forehead.

"Jenny come here sweetheart." said Rose looking at her daughter.

She put the key around her neck and slowly walked up her mother. She bit her bottom lip. She tucked her blonde hair behind ear. She rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Jenny this is your father." said Rose.

She slowly walked up closer to the man she had heard so many stories of. She could feel his emotions. He was nervous, and somewhat scared. Jenny threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around waist.

"I've waited for you for so long." she mumbled into his chest.

The Doctor rested his cheek on her on the top of her head. "I've wait too sweetheart. I've waited so long. I spent years hoping to find away to you. But the Face of Boe told me it was you that could only open the portal." He held out his right arm and pulled Rose into his arms.

Donna stood in the doorway of the TARIDS with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to interrupt their meeting. The Doctor pulled back, "Rose, Jenny this is Donna Noble. She's a very good friend of mine. She's been traveling with my for nearly 16 years. No we are not a couple." he told his daughter.

The Doctor quickly caught Jenny around the waist before she fell to the ground. She broke free from her father's hold. "Uncle James!" and she ran to the house followed by the Doctor, Donna and Rose.

DW?

Jenny ran into the living room to find her uncle on the floor. She knelt down next to the man that had raised her. She rolled him over. The Doctor knelt down next to his "brother," he couldn't help but notice he had aged. He had graying brown hair. He was aging but Rose looked the same.

Jenny shook her uncle trying to get him to wakeup. "Move back." she told the Doctor who was checking for a heart beat. Jenny began CPR. "One, two, three four, five," and blew air into his mouth.

After several times James gasped for air, and he looked around the room. Jenny helped him sit up slowly. She looked at her watch and pressed her fingers to his neck. "Your heart rate is a little faster then I like. But it should stabilize in few minutes."

"How did you know what to do?" asked Donna in awe.

Jenny tucked her hair behind her ear. "I graduated from high school early, and I'm studying to become a doctor." she smiled, "I only have one more week and I graduate from school."

"How old are you?" asked the Doctor.

"I'll be seventeen in two days. Mum signed special papers for me. Neat huh? Come on Uncle up we go. You need to rest." She helped him up off of the floor.

The Doctor helped Jenny take James to the bedroom and laid him down on the large bed. Father and daughter returned to living room. Jenny sat down on the couch and rubbed her shaking hands over her face.

Rose sat down next to her daughter and pulled her into arms. She kissed her forehead. The Doctor excused his self and returned to the bedroom.

"James is that right?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes." he said quietly.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran it down his body, and he lifted it up to read the results.

"I already know that I'm dying Doctor. It's because you're here. There can't be two of us in this universe. I did my homework over the years. I'll be gone within the month. Because it's your turn to take my place." He told the Doctor.

He slowly sat down on the end of the bed. "It's times way of telling me it's your turn. Jenny needs to know who she is. As you have undoubtedly noticed that Rose has not aged since you saw her last. It's quite simple. When she looked into the heart of the TARDIS it changed every cell in her body. She can not die. If she's injured her body with heal itself. She wont' regenerate like you do. Her appearance will remain the same. Jenny is the exact same way."

"How do you know this?" asked the Doctor.

"Because when Jenny was six she fell out of a tree and broke both her legs. We went to take her to doctor but by the time we got her in the car. The gold light glowed and she had healed her legs." He closed his eyes. "Then the house had been broken into a few years back, and Rose came home as the robbers were in the house. She was stabbed in the heart. I came home to find her dead and bleeding, but after a fifteen minutes of me finding her. She began to glow and was alive and completely healed."

The Time Lord blinked back the tears that threaten to fall down his face. The idea of his family being injured terrified him.

"You can have your forever brother." whispered James. "I married Rose to give her a stable home, and through our sixteen years of marriage we have never been interment in anyway. She loves you and only you. I knew that when I married her. I love her in the way she loves you. But the years have been happy ones. I wouldn't trade them for anything. But it's your turn. Promise me you'll protect them the best you can."

The Doctor nodded, "I promise." He rose from the bed, "Get some rest James."

The Doctor stepped out of the room and saw Jenny standing near the door. She dried her face. The Doctor sighed heavily knowing that she heard their conversation. "I had a feeling this would happen. I can feel everything around me. It sometimes scares me."

He pulled Jenny into his arms and rocked her silently comforting his newly found daughter. "I know. It sometimes scares me too. I promise I'll do all I can to help you understand this." He pulled back, "Go spend sometime with him." He kissed her forehead and watched her enter the bedroom.

DW?

Rose, Donna, James and the Doctor sat in the gym of Freed Medical School watching Jenny's graduation. The Dean called Jenny's name and the blonde heard a whistle she knew that was from Donna. She had gotten close to Donna over their time together.

Jackie and Pete sat next to everyone happy that their granddaughter had gotten her dream. She had dreamed of being a doctor since she was ten years old. They were glad they were able to see her cross the stage with her license.

After the graduation ceremony Rose pulled Jenny in her arms and rocked her side to side. "I'm so proud of you." She tapped her daughter's nose. "Doctor Tyler."

James pulled Jenny in his arms and kissed her forehead. He gotten weak and was becoming weaker as the Doctor and Donna stayed. But he knew it would come and in a way he welcomed it. But Jackie and Pete didn't know about the out come of the Doctor being in "Pete's World," it would look like he had died of a heart attack when the month ran out.

The Doctor and Donna were the last ones to hug and congratulate Jenny on graduating for school. The family left for Tyler Manor for a small party that Jackie planned on having.

"DW?

"I told you didn't want a party Gran." said Jenny walking down the stairs after changing. She entered the main room and found friends of the Tyler family. "You're making too big of a deal out of it."

"It's not everyday my granddaughter becomes a doctor." Jackie told her brilliant granddaughter.

Jenny rolled her eyes and walked through the crowd stopping every so often to speak to friends. She finally found her Uncle James sitting outside on the back porch. She sat down next to him.

"Hiding from the masses." said Jenny handing him a glass of wine.

"Of course. I hate these parties." said James taking the glass. "She made a huge deal at my 50 birthday." Jenny laughed and nodded her head.

"If I remember correctly Mum got smashed." she said laughing.

Donna walked outside and joined the couple with a plate of food. "I have never seen some much food in my life. Or so many people. Is the enter planet here?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." She told the redhead.

"Spaceman there you are! Where have you been? Wait don't tell me. The TARDIS. Right?"

"I was checking her energy levels. They're growing. It might take until the end of the month. Getting here took so much power. I hope the world don't fall."

"Oh stop being such a drama spaceman!"

The Doctor kissed her cheek. "What would I do without you making me laugh?"

Rose sat down next to Jenny and smiled. She had her family with her no matter how strange it was.

"You'd go madder then what you already are." Donna told the Time Lord.

"Brilliant answer." he told her.

The party lasted until the break of dawn but James's family left before anyone noticed. They had enough of the loud people and music. It was fun until some people stripped down out of their clothes and jumped into the large pool.

DW?

The month quickly passed and James's heath slowly depleted with his family at his side. Jenny taking care of his medical needs even though knowing nothing could be done, but to make her uncle comfortable as possible.

Rose and Jenny hardly left his side, but the Doctor and Donna couldn't blame them. James had been a major part of Jenny's life. He had helped Rose raise his only daughter, and he was grateful, and he knew he could never repay the man.

"Jenny, please go get the family for me." whispered James. "I love you my sweet girl."

She bent down and kissed him on the brow, and she left the master bedroom for the living room. James had sent her out not wanting anyone to see him take his last breath. He didn't want them to remember him dying, but living when he left them. James gasped at the pain that ran through his heart. He shut his eyes and took his last breath.

Jenny returned to the bedroom with Rose, Donna and the Doctor behind her. She went over to the bed and pressed her fingers to his neck. She looked up and said, "He's gone."

Jenny knew that he didn't want the family around his death bed. Because he had told her a few nights ago, and she would respect her uncle's wishes. And he couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry Mum." whispered Jenny in hope for no one to hear her voice crack with emotion, because at the moment she considered herself being James's doctor.

Rose slowly sat down on the bed and took her late husband's hand. She brushed his graying hair from his face and kissed his forehead gently. "Thank you James for everything. You're such a wonderful friend and uncle for Jenny." She brushed away her fallen tears.

Jenny stood at the end of the bed watching with two heavy hearts. She had lost her first patient, but more importantly her uncle, the man that had raised since child birth. The man that had delivered her into the world.

The Doctor walked over to Jenny and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. She turned away from her mother and looked at her father. "It's alright. Let it out."

Jenny through her arms around her father's neck and sob into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and let her cry out her pain. He could feel it radiating off of her. Rose stood up and walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around father and daughter.

Donna didn't know what to do. So she stood in the doorway. She saw the Doctor motion for her to come over. The redhead walked over to the family and he wrapped her in the hug. It was a strange family in deed comforting each other over the lost of a loved one.

DW?

Rose sat at the table with a cup of tea in front of her. She had just told her parents about James's death, but she left out the true reason behind it. Jackie didn't know what to think about it. She thought her son in law was in perfect health. But he ended up dying from a heart attack.

The Doctor sat down next to Rose with a cup of his own cup of hot tea. Jenny was down the hall asleep and Pete was asleep in the recliner in the living room leaving her with Rose and the Doctor. Donna was sleep in the guest bedroom.

Jackie took a long sip of her tea. The Doctor looked at Rose. He knew that meant one thing a fight was about to happen.

Rose rested hand on her mother's arm and said, "Please don't start a fight Mum. The Doctor had nothing to do with it. James had a weak heart for a long time. He just didn't want anyone to know. You know how he was. He was more concerned about those around him then himself."

Jackie narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. "I don't believe you Rose. None of this happened until he showed back up into the picture!" hissed Jackie. "James was in great health."

"Mum please stop this." begged Rose with glassy eyes.

"If we're pointing fingers at people than I'm the one to blame." said Jenny as she walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in a thin strapped tight tank top with a pair of short shorts. "I opened the portal. I summoned the TARIDS. I brought Dad here. And Uncle James knew for a very long time the out come that was to happen. We spoke about it all time."

"What?" said Rose stunned at what her daughter had told her. "You knew this whole time."

Jenny rocked on the balls of her bare feet, and she nodded her head. "Uncle James was a duplicate of Dad, and when Dad came it would create a paradox if he hadn't have died." She took a deep breathe and continued, "The universe must have balance and Uncle James knew that."

Jackie stood up and walked over to Jenny and slapped her daughter across the face sending her to wooden floor. Jenny looked up with tears in her eyes. They were from the force of the slap and anger.

Rose stood up from her chair and went to run over to her daughter, but the Doctor grabbed her gently by the arms. "Don't Rose."

Jenny slowly stood up and touched her lip and saw blood on her hand. She balled her fist up at her sides and anger flashed darkly in her brown eyes. "I am the Daughter of Time. I see all time. It was his time to leave, and he welcomed it."

Jackie stepped back from her granddaughter in fear. "You are not my granddaughter. I demand you bring her back!"

"Doctor, Jenny's going to hurt herself." said Rose with tears in her eyes.

"I can't stop this Rose. The Face of Boe told me she needed to come into what ever power she has. Jackie must have set it off with the slap that angered her." He kissed her neck. "Just like you came into yours when you saved me. Even though I didn't know it at the time."

"The universe is in shambles and this must stop. James did what had to be done. He's sacrifice saved many here in this world. He should be remembered for that." said the Daughter of Time, and she fell to floor uncurious.

"Jenny!" said Rose and the Doctor at once and ran over to their fallen daughter, and they were quickly at her side.

Jenny blinked several times and looked around the room. She groaned at the pain in her head. "What happened? I remember being slapped, but that's all."

Rose gently pushed Jenny's hair from her face, and kissed her brow. "It's ok for now. You need to sleep."

The Doctor helped his daughter up off the floor, and they left the kitchen. Rose turned to her mother and narrowed her eyes. She left the room without a word said. She couldn't believe that her own mother struck her own granddaughter. She turned back around and stuck her head back into the kitchen.

"We're leaving after James's funeral, and it will be a traditional Gallifrey ceremony as James's wanted," and she stormed to the master bedroom.

DW?

The Tyler family stood around the nearby large lake that was near Rose's house. The Doctor had made a wooden open casket. He motioned for Rose and Jenny to step forward and they took hold of the torch along the Doctor. He said several parted words in his native tongue, and pushed the fiery tomb into the lake. The family took hold of the torch again and extinguished it in the water sending it in after James's body.

Rose wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist and watched it float down the lake. She kissed her brow and held her close. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"There it's done." whispered the Doctor. "We must leave this world before the universe collapses."

Jenny nodded in agreement. She turned to her grandmother. "I will never forgive what you did to me the other night. But I do love you Gran," and she walked pass the woman without a hug goodbye.

Rose hugged her parents and told them that she'd miss them but she had to go. Jackie gave the Doctor a forced hug and farewell followed by Donna. The group made their way to the TARDIS to leave Peter's World.

DW?

The Doctor stood at the controls while Jenny looked around with a smile. She had dreamed of the TARDIS. She walked up to her father and placed her hands on the controls followed by Rose.

"It's the only way to get us out of here with out causing the Universe to collapse." said Jenny.

The Doctor smiled and family helped him fly the TARDIS from the other world and back to the universe. They had date with destiny.

DW?

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 3!


	4. Jack

_**The Doctor's Daughter**_

The TARIDS landed roughly sending the group onto the metal crate floor. Jenny pulled herself up by the panel and pushed her blonde hair out of her face that had fallen out of ponytail. "Could you have landed any harder?"

"You landed hard on ground." said the Doctor with a smile. He turned to Rose. "I thought you could land her better than anyone."

She rested her hands her hips, and she raised a brow at the Doctor. "I haven't driven but once, and that wasn't really me. That was Bad Wolf. And you know that."

Donna stepped next to the group. "Oi, you three chill. We're alive. And spaceman here can't fly the TARDIS for nothing. He failed his test."

Jenny laughed not believing what she was hearing. Her father had failed a flying test. It was just too much. "Come on let's see were we landed." She told them and opened the door.

The family stepped out of the blue police box, and they looked around room. "We're at Torchwood." said the Doctor. "I haven't been here in years." He ran his hand through his brown messy hair. "Well, Jack wasn't too pleased to see me."

"Why?" asked Jenny.

The Doctor ran his hand through his wild hair causing it to stick up even more then normal. "The last time I saw him I had told him about Rose being trapped in "Pete's World." He nearly beat me to a pulp."

Rose pulled her Doctor into her arms. "Everything's fine now. I'm back," and she leaned forward and whispered, "We can have our forever."

Jenny grabbed her father's hand, "Come on let's get the punch out of the way. Shall we?"

The Time Lord sighed heavily, "Welll, might as well get it over with. I mean it's only going to hurt a little. What do you think? It can't be worse then Jackie's slaps that will leave a burse on your face for week. Its Jack right? Jack will be happy to see Rose, but shocked to know about Jenny. Maybe it will be a good shock. Then he'll forget about slapping or punching me. Do think he'll slap or punch?" He rambled.

"Dad chill. You know he'll forgive you. Besides Mum will be the one he flirts with." said Jenny. She giggled when she saw her father's disapproving glare.

The Doctor took Rose's hand followed by Donna, and they walked into Torchwood. He took a deep breath when he saw Jack.

Rosie?" said Jack in shock and he slowly walked up to the blonde. "Rose Tyler!" He picked up around the waist and hugged her tight. He spun her arm causing her to giggle. He sat her down on her feet. "My dear Rosie. Look at you. You haven't changed a day."

The Doctor cleared his throat and Jack let go of Rose's waist. Jack saw Jenny standing next to the Doctor.

"Jack Hartness nice to meet you." said Jack and kissed Jenny's hand. She blush bright red. "What is your name beautiful?"

"Jenny Tyler." She said.

Jack looked over at Rose. "She's you're daughter."

The Doctor pulled Rose to his side. "Our daughter Jack no flirting with her."

Jack crossed his arms. "You lied to me about not being able to get Rose back," and he drew back his arm and punch the Doctor in face causing him to fall to the floor.

"Doctor." said Donna who stood back watching the scene.

"I didn't. Jenny was the one that did It." said the Doctor stood up and touched his lip and saw blood. "I did deserve it. Now that's over and done with would you like to come with us?"

Jack smiled, "How can I resist an offer to see all space and time once again." He saw Donna. He held out his hand to her. "I'm Jack."

"Donna Noble. It's nice to meet you." she told him and shook his hand.

"Wellll, we're all introduced let's go. Who's ready to go? Where to next? How wants to choose?" said the Doctor thrilled that his old time friend had only punched him.

The group walked into the TARDIS and Jenny closed the door behind her and ran over to captain's chair and flopped down next to Jack.

"Where to?" asked the Doctor as he pushed buttons and pulling levers.

"Barcelona!" said Rose and Donna.

"Barcelona it is!" said the Time Lord and pulled the last leaver throwing them into the time vortex.

00

Hit the button and leave me a review.

I'm sorry for it being so short. I thought I would leave you hanging. I promise the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
